Ven aqui
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Había esperado suficiente. Y ahora estaba ahí, como siempre supo que estaría. Deseándolo. Song-fic, lemmon, HirotoxMidorikawa. Espero les guste!


Hola-hola! Aquí Hime-chan reportándose de nuevo! nOn He escrito este fic hoy mismito, y vine enseguida a compartirlo con ustedes. ¡Espero les guste! Es una idea que tenía hace tiempo rondándome la cabeza, y no me decidía a escribir. ¡Y tiene algo de lemmon!

Nuevamente, es un song-fic con una canción de Los Bunkers (love!) llamada "Ven aquí", esta vez con la pareja de HirotoxMidorikawa. ¡Y aun no escribo nada de Goenji y Fubu-chan, que son mis favoritos! xD Quien me entiende. Pero en fin, pueden escuchar la canción mientras leen, para "atrapar el ambiente" (¿?), aunque no es estrictamente necesario, se los recomiendo! ¡Arriba Los Bunkers! xD

Enjoy!

One-shot, HirotoxMidorikawa, lemmon, song-fic.

"Ven aquí"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, mirando el techo. Sentía como la sombra de una jaqueca comenzaba a acosarlo, y sus pensamientos vagaban de un lado a otro. No quería pensar en nada. Simplemente alargó la mano hacia el velador y encendió la radio.

.,.,.

_Si no hay nadie a quien quieras hablar por esta noche llámame_

_Wuou –ou-ou_

_.,.,._

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, y los dejó pasar, sin tratar de ordenarlos ni de detenerlos. Se sentía ahogado.

.,.,.

_No te quedes quieta ni un segundo tras mi puerta otra vez._

_.,.,._

Tres golpes secos en la puerta, lo hicieron reaccionar. Se levantó y abrió.

Ahí estaba él, su mirada fija en la propia. Su semblante aparentemente indiferente, sus cabellos rojos. Sus ojos desesperados.

Sin decir palabra, se hizo a un lado, y lo dejó pasar.

.,.,.

_Ven aquí_

_No sabes cuánto te espere_

_Oh, las noches que no me dormí_

_.,.,._

Cerró la puerta, y él subió el volumen de la música. Apenas había corrido el cerrojo cuando una mano tomó la suya, y lo arrastró hacia la cama.

.,.,.

_No sabes que es morir después_

_Oh, de estar borracho y solo por ti_

_.,.,._

Cayeron, uno sobre otro, sus rostros escondidos en el hombro del contrario.

El peliverde cogió el rostro del chico sobre él, apartando sus mechones con los dedos para mirarlo. Sus ojos esmeralda lo observaban, deseosos. Hiroto puso su mano sobre la del menor, y se acercó para besarlo.

Ryuuji no se resistió.

.,.,.

_No hay muchas razones para hablar de lo que pueda suceder_

_Esta vez_

_.,.,._

Se separaron un segundo, para mirarse. Las manos de Hiroto se enredaron en el cabello verde de su compañero, liberándolo de la coleta, para hacerlo caer libre sobre la almohada.

Los brazos de Ryuuji se enredaron en su cuello, alzándose él mismo para volver a atrapar sus labios y atraerlo hacia la cama.

.,.,.

_Sé que te has cansado de planear siempre tu vida sin querer_

_Sin querer_

_.,.,._

No había palabras. Sentía las manos del pelirrojo bajo su ropa, acariciándolo como siempre supo que sería. La piel ardiente en contacto con la suya. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por eso?

Sintió los labios de Hiroto posarse sobre su cuello y se estremeció. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto como imaginó que lo desearía, el día en que se dio cuenta de hacia dónde lo estaban llevando esos sentimientos.

_.,.,._

_Ven aquí_

_No sabes cuánto te espere_

_Oh, las noches que no me dormí_

_.,.,._

Sólo podía pensar en eso. Era dulce, dulce, y sentía que se estaba ahogando en él. Veía cómo sus ojos se iban empañando de deseo y no podía detenerse. Mordía, besaba, quitaba, y la ansiedad no hacía más que crecer con cada segundo. Se estaba volviendo loco.

_.,.,._

_No sabes que es morir después_

_Oh, de haber vivido por ti alguna vez_

_.,.,._

Deslizó sus manos, desvergonzadas, palpando la ardiente espalda de su compañero, y más allá, buscando más contacto entre sus cuerpos. Lo envolvía un calor abrumador, y apenas sentía sus propios jadeos, que se confundían con la música. Hiroto mordió su clavícula con rabia y el gritó, tan excitado que se sentía desfallecer.

.,.,.

_Y no saber qué hacer_

_Antes del amanecer_

_Y yo no sé perder_

_Eh-eh-eh_

_Eh-eh-eh…_

_.,.,._

Una de sus propias manos se estampó a un lado de su cara, atrapada por los dedos de Hiroto. Dedos iguales a los que sentía removiéndose en su interior, quitándole la razón. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando fuertemente, y se aferró a la almohada con la mano, sintiendo la lengua de su compañero delinear su pecho. Era abrumador.

Hiroto alzó sus piernas, una a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera aviso. Sólo entro de golpe, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Ryuuji, y deleitándose con el grito que escapó de su garganta. Apenas sentía las uñas enterrándose en su espalda, ocupado como estaba en sentir el dulce olor que emanaba su cuerpo y su cabello. Era una obsesión.

El peliverde se retorcía, disfrutando del dolor que se trocaba en enloquecedor placer. Arqueó su espalda y los brazos de Hiroto no tardaron en rodearlo, alzándolo apenas para apoyarlo sobre los almohadones, empujando contra él. Sus cabellos verdes se pegaban a su frente y a sus hombros por el sudor, pero él apenas era consciente de otra cosa que no fuera Hiroto en su interior, y los escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo. Se aferró a él, instándolo a más. Más fuerte, más rápido, más, más…

.,.,.

_Ven aquí_

_No sabes cuánto te espere_

_Oh las noches que no me dormí_

_.,.,._

Sus labios volvieron a unirse y sus lenguas se encontraron, ansiosas, húmedas. Ryuuji enredo los dedos en las rojizas hebras del mayor, tirando levemente mientras mordía sus labios. Hiroto respondió con una enérgica embestida y una ruda caricia sobre su miembro. El fuerte gemido se ahogó entre sus labios.

.,.,.

_No sabes que es morir después_

_Oh, de estar borracho y solo por ti_

_.,.,._

Sintiéndose cerca del final, se alzó para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Hiroto, abrazándolo. El pelirrojo sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, sin parar de acariciarlo, acelerando aún más sus movimientos.

.,.,.

_No sabes cuánto te espere…_

_.,.,._

Un fuerte gemido, y un grito ahogado, y todo terminó. Ryuuji se dejó caer sobre la cama, temblando, su pecho subiendo y bajando en un exagerado intento por recuperar el aliento. Hiroto apoyó su frente contra la de él, mirando directamente a sus ojos negros. Lo besó por última vez, y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

Despertó de pronto, mirando el techo de la habitación. A su lado, el reproductor encendido dejaba escapar un chirrido que indicaba el final del disco.

Sentía un agradable cansancio en todo su cuerpo. Observó la roja cabellera sobre su hombro y una dulce sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Se acurrucó bajo las sábanas y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-

* * *

Eso es todo! De verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No quise narrar el lemmon demasiado explícito, mis disculpas por eso xD Y tampoco expliqué muy bien la historia, porque quiero que lo demás lo supongan ustedes, y porque creo que la letra de la canción explica bastante.

¡En fin! Espero haberme ganado el honor de tener algún review. ¡Mil gracias por leer! Cuidense mucho y Bye-kyu!


End file.
